10th October
by NaruFhia Uchiha
Summary: Di satu sisi ia masih mengharapkan seorang pria yang amat ia cintai sejak dulu, namun pria itu tak pernah memberi respon apapun terhadapnya. Disisi lain ada seorang pria baik yang mengharapkan cintanya, dan mungkin ia akan bahagia bersamanya. 'Sasuke-kun, buatlah aku agar merubah keputusan yang akan kuambil besok' Spesial Naruto birthday/ SasuSakuGaa slight NaruHina/ CANON/ RnR!


_3__th__ October-_

_._

_._

"Kalian sudah urus semua?"

"Ya, undangan juga sudah disebarkan, terutama pada para petinggi dan _Kage_ dari negara _shinobi_ besar."

"Baguslah, acara ini harus berjalan dengan lancar!"

"_Yosh_."

Terdengar percakapan dari beberapa pengurus di gedung Hokage..

**10****th**** October**

**By**

**Saku-chan NaruFhia**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuma numpang minjem**

**Author: Saku-chan NaruFhia**

**Warning: Canon, Romance & Drama, Typo, dan banyak kekurangan**

**Rate: T**

**Pairing: SasuSakuGaa slight Naruhina**

summary:

Di satu sisi ia masih mengharapkan seorang pria yang amat ia cintai sejak dulu, namun pria itu tak pernah memberi respon apapun terhadapnya. Disisi lain ada seorang pria baik yang mengharapkan cintanya, dan mungkin ia akan bahagia bersamanya.

'_Sasuke-kun, buatlah aku agar merubah keputusan yang akan kuambil besok! Buatlah aku agar aku kembali berharap padamu..!'_

Spesial Naruto birthday^^

.

.

.

.

Dimalam yang dingin dimusim gugur, kebanyakan orang lebih memilih meringkuk dibawah selimutnya untuk mencari kehangatan dibandingkan untuk keluar rumah.

Angin berhembus, dan cukup menusuk tulang jika saja tidak mengenakan pakaian yang tebal.

Walau begitu, tak membuat dua pria ini berpikir untuk segera pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing.

Penutup kedai yang bertuliskan 'RAMEN ICHIRAKU' berkibar-kibar diterpa angin yang sesekali mengencang.

Membuat pria pirang—salah satu dari dua pria tadi—mengeratkan jubah kagenya.

"Huuh.. Teme, mengapa udara dimusim gugur begitu dingin," ujar pria pirang itu pada pria satunya yang duduk disebelahnya. Namun ia tak dapat tanggapan sedikitpun dari pria _reven _yang lebih memilih menenggak _ocha_ hangatnya.

Dikedai yang jadi langganan mereka sejak dulu ini memang hanya menyisakan mereka berdua saja. Di malam yang sudah larut begini mana ada yang masih ingin makan, dan mungkin saja hanya mereka berdua yang mendapat toleransi, karena sesungguhnya kedai ini sudah tutup sejak pukul sembilan malam tadi.

Pria pirang—yang dikenal dengan nama Uzumaki Naruto—tadi, hanya memutar bola matanya bosan dengan sikap acuh sahabat sedari kecilnya itu.

Memang, pria _raven _dengan pakaian anbunya ini memang selalu begitu sejak dulu. Uchiha Sasuke, orang memanggilnya. Seorang ketua anbu yang dulunya adalah seorang _missing-nin._

Perang memang telah berlalu sejak 3 tahun yang lalu, Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali ke desa dan melindungi konoha dengan tekat yang diwarisi dari kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi.

Walau begitu, ia harus menjalani masa hukuman 2 tahun dikurung di penjara bawah tanah, itupun sudah dengan keringanan karena ia ikut membantu dalam perang dunia _shinobi_ ke-4.

Setelah kebebasannya setahun yang lalu, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk memenuhi permintaan tetua untuk menjadikannya sebagai seorang Hokage. Ia memang sengaja untuk menunggu kebebasan Sasuke terlebih dahulu. Ia ingin berbagi kebahagiaan juga, dan tak ingin bahagia tanpa sahabatnya itu.

Tak lama setelah pelantikan Naruto, Sasuke pun diangkat menjadi seorang ketua anbu hingga kini.

Jadi seperti inilah sekarang, Naruto Uzumaki. Anak yang dulu selalu dianggap remeh oleh orang-orang bahkan dikucilkan oleh penduduk desa kini telah menjadi orang nomor satu di Konoha, bahkan ke empat negara _Shinobi_ lainnya telah mengakuinya.

Dan Sasuke? Ia pun senang dengan kondisi sekarang ini. Hidup damai dan melindungi desa yang begitu dicintai kakaknya adalah hal yang ia lakukan sekarang. Dan tentu saja masih ada cita-cita yang harus ia wujudkan. Membangun klan-nya kembali !

mereka baru saja usai dari keseharian mereka yang melelahkan, Sasuke yang baru saja selesai dari misi dan langsung menemui Naruto untuk melaporkan suksesnya misi. dan Naruto yang memang sudah selesai dengan tugas-tugasnya, memutuskan untuk makan malam—yang terlewat—bersama di kedai ramen ini.

"Sepekan lagi Teme !" Naruto menjauhkan mangkuknya yang sudah kosong, dan kembali menarik mangkuk lain yang masih penuh dengan isi ramen yang mengepuli uap panas. "Kau pasti kuberi libur, ah tidak. Mungkin semua _shinobi_ Konoha kuberi libur dihari ulang tahunku nanti hahahaha.."

"Hn," Sasuke sudah tak heran dengan sahabat Dobe-nya ini, jika sudah bertemu ramen ia tak akan peduli berapa mangkuk yang sudah ia makan. Sasuke pun kembali melanjutkan memakan ramennya yang sudah hampir habis.

"Ah iya, kudengar Gaara akan datang tiga hari lebih awal."

Sasuke melirik sedikit menatap Naruto yang masih terus memakan ramenya, mungkin itu pertanda ia menanyakan maksud kedatangan Gaara yang lebih awal dari hari H-nya.

Naruto meletakan sumpitnya dan menjauhkan mangkuk ke-4 yang sudah kembali tandas dihapannya.

Sasuke sudah tak kaget akan hal itu, ia pun juga sudah menghabiskan satu porsi ramen miliknya.

"Katanya ia didesak oleh para tetua untuk mencari seorang istri, mungkin ia akan mencarinya di Konoha." Naruto meminum _ocha_-nya sambil melirik Sasuke melalui ekor matanya.

"Untungnya aku sudah memiliki Hinata-_chan_, jika saja nanti aku mendapat desakan yang sama dari para tetua hahaha.."

Tawa Naruto terhenti saat ia melihat raut wajah dari Sasuke yang menatap kosong mangkuk dihadapannya. Naruto hanya mengernyit bingung dengan sahabatnya itu. "Ada apa kau Teme?"

"Tidak ada." Sasuke kembali menengggak sisa _ocha_ miliknya hingga tandas.

Naruto menghela nafasnya, sedikit bosan dengan respon irit dari Sasuke. "Kau sendiri cepatlah, gapai cita-citamu, eh!" Naruto berusaha menahan tawanya saat Sasuke mendelik tajam padanya.

_Deathglare_ Uchiha yang mematikan itu nampaknya tak mempan pada Naruto.

"Jangan membuat Sakura-_chan_ menunggu lama Teme !" goda Naruto sambil menyikut lengan Sasuke.

"Ck, diam kau !" Sasuke terlihat tak suka dengan yang dilakukan Naruto.

"Nanti jika diambil orang, kau baru tau rasa hahaha.."

'_Baka !'_

* * *

_4__th__ October-_

.

.

"Lakukan saja seperti apa yang aku perintahkan !" ujar Naruto kepada seorang anbu yang menunduk hormat dihadapannya.

"Baiklah, Hokage-_sama._" Anbu itupun menghilan dibalik kepulan asap.

Naruto kembali menduduki kursinya, dan menyenderkan punggungnya yang kaku. Sedikit meregangkan ototnya dengan tangan yang meninju udara. 'Membosankan,' pikirnya. Ternyata lebih mengasikan menjalankan misi diluar ketimbang duduk dibalik meja Kage-nya seperti ini.

"Jika bosan, mengundurkan diri saja!"

Terdengar suara baritone dari jendela diruangan itu, Naruto segera menoleh dengan tampang bodohnya.

"Huh, kukira kau akan datang tiga hari lagi. Kenapa lebih cepat?" tanya Naruto saat mengetahui orang tersebut adalah Gaara.

"Permintaan Temari-_nee_," jawabnya singkat, datar dan dingin.

Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya bosan, _'Kenapa aku harus selalu berurusan dengan pria dingin seperti ini?'_ pikirnya.

"Rindu keponakanmu, hemm?" Naruto mendelik menggoda.

Dan Gaara hanya memalingkan wajahnya keluar jendela.

Ya, kini Gaara memiliki seorang keponakan laki-laki berusia 1 tahun, dari kakaknya Temari yang menikah dengan Shikamaru 2 tahun yang lalu. Dan kini Temari ikut tinggal di Konoha bersama suaminya.

Sebab itu pula, Gaara tak perlu repot untuk mencari penginapan di Konoha. Karena Temari tak pernah mengijinkannya. Temari akan lebih senang jika Gaara menginap dirumahnya.

**Tok tok tok**

ketukan pada pintu ruang Hokage itu mengalihkan perhatian Naruto dari Gaara, "Masuk !" serunya dari dalam.

**Cklek **

Pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sesosok gadis bersurai merah muda yang membawa beberapa dokumen dan kertas gulungan dikedua tanganya.

"Sakura-_chan_?" seru Naruto senang saat Sakura lah yang kini memasuki ruangannya, "Ada perlu apa kau kesini?" tanyanya.

"Ini Naruto, aku hanya ingin menyerahkan data kesehatan para anbu dua minggu ini." Ujar Sakura saat sudah dihadapan meja Naruto dan diletakannya dokumen-dokumen yang tadi ia bawa.

"Ah iya, terima kasih Sakura-_chan_." Naruto mengambil dokumen yang tadi diberikan Sakura, menyibakan tiap lembar dokumen tersebut untuk melihat hasil kerja Sakura belakangan ini.

Sakura merasakan kehadiran orang lain diruangan tersebut, dan saat ia menoleh dilihatnyalah Gaara yang tengah bersandar dikusen jendela sambil memandanginya.

"Eh, Gaara-_sama_ sedang ada disini?" ujar Sakura kikuk karena sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran _Kazekage_ muda desa Suna itu. "Apa kabar Gaara-_sama_?" Sakura berojigi memberi hormat.

Gaara hanya menatap Sakura dengan memanggutkan sedikit kepalanya sebagai jawaban ia baik-baik saja, "Tak perlu seformal itu Sakura."

"Iya Sakura-_chan_, lagi pula kau dan Gaara juga sudah berteman lama." Sambung Naruto yang pandangannya masih tertuju pada dokumen di tangannya.

"Ah, _Gomen_ _ne_ Gaara..., _kun_." Sakura merasa kurang enak memanggil Gaara yang sudah menjadi _kazekage_ hanya dengan nama kecilnya saja, maka dari itu ia menambahkan _suffix_ _Kun_ pada nama Gaara.

Saat sampai diakhir halaman, Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya heran. "Tak ada hasil laporan kesehatan Sasuke?" tanyanya bingung.

"Ya, Sasuke-_kun_ tak hadir untuk pemeriksaan. Belakangan ini aku juga jarang melihatnya," jawab Sakura yang sudah mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada Naruto.

Naruto meletakan dokumen tersebut disisi meja kerjanya, ia menghela nafas panjang dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi. "Kau tenang saja Sakura-_chan_, semalam aku bertemu dengannya. Kondisinya baik-baik saja. Mungkin ia tak sempat untuk melakukan pemeriksaan karena misi yang kuberikan."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti, "Baiklah Naruto, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Ada oprasi yang harus kukerjakan," Ujarnya seraya berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Jaga kesehatanmu Sakura-_chan!_" seru Naruto sebelum pintu ruangannya benar-benar tertutup.

Naruto menoleh pada Gaara yang sejak tadi ia lihat terus memperhatikan Sakura hingga Sakura menghilang di balik pintu.

"Hey, kau mau dia yang menjadi istrimu, hah?" singgung Naruto tanpa basa-basi. Dasar mulut besar!

Gaara hanya memandang datar Naruto, dari matanya terlihat seolah ia berkata 'Kalau iya kenapa?'

Naruto hanya membalas tatapan Gaara dengan pandangan mata meremehkan, _'Aku saja tidak bisa mendapatkannya, enak saja kau huh._' Ucap Naruto dalam hati.

Oh ayolah Naruto, jangan samakan kau dengan Gaara, tentu Gaara memiliki daya tarik tersendiri dibanding dengan kau. Apa lagi Sakura menyukai cowo cowo dingin dan _stoic_ macam Gaara.

* * *

_5__th__ October-_

.

.

"Hinata-_chan_ !" seru Naruto saat dilihatnya Hinata yang tengah berjalan sendiri dikeramaian desa.

Hinata yang merasa dirinya dipanggil, terlebih dengan suara yang amat ia kenal pun menoleh kebelakang. "Na-Naruto-_kun_?"

Naruto segera berlari kecil menghampiri kekasihnya—Hinata, meninggalkan dua orang yang tadi berjalan bersamanya. "Sedang apa kau berjalan sendirian malam-malam begini?" tanyanya.

Hinata tampak gugup dengan seburat merah tipis dipipinya, "Aku baru saja dari rumah Tenten-_chan_, karena ada perlu sebentar tadi." Jawabnya malu-malu.

"Kalau begitu, kau ikut saja dengan kami. Kami ingin ke kedai Ichiraku. Iya 'kan Sakura-_chan_, Teme?" Naruto menoleh sekilas kebelakangnya melihat Sakura dan Sasuke yang sudah menyusul langkahnya.

Mereka bertiga memang kebetulan bertemu, lebih tepatnya Sasuke dan Naruto yang kebetulan bertemu Sakura yang baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Karena ketiganya memang belum makan malam, jadi mereka menyetujui ajakan Naruto untuk mampir ke kedai ramen ichiraku. Lagi pula sudah lama 'kan, mereka tak bersama seperti ini?

"Aku deh yang mentraktirmu, Hinata-_chan_." Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Hinata dan cukup membuat gadisnya merona.

"Ba-baiklah Naruto-_kun_," Hinata hanya mampu menundukan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya.

Sementara Sakura yang melihat Hinata yang masih malu-malu hanya cekikikan menahan tawa. Dan Sasuke? Tentu tetap diam.

.

.

"Paman, pesan Ramennya 4 mangkuk, untukku ukuran jumbo seperti biasa ya!" Seru Naruto yang baru saja duduk dikursi, diikuti Sasuke disebelah kirinya dan Hinata yang duduk disebelah kanannya. Sementara Sakura? Mau tak mau duduk disebelah kiri Sasuke.

Saat pesanan tiba, mereka segera mengambil sumpit dan membelahnya menjadi dua. Naruto tanpa ragu langsung melahap ramennya yang masih panas. Hinata hanya dapat menatap dengan pandangan kagum pada sosok Hokage muda itu.

"Kau harus makan yang banyak Hinata-_hime_ !" perhatian dari Naruto membuyarkan atensi Hinata yang sedang mengagumi pria pirang itu.

"I-iya Na-Naruto-_kun_," Hinata pun mulai memakan ramennya dengan kikuk.

"Kau itu kurus sekali, ini, makan ini yang banyak ya!" Naruto memindahkan daging asapnya pada mangkuk ramen Hinata.

Sasuke terus memakan ramen miliknya dalam diam, tanpa memperdulikan sekelilingnya.

Hinata hanya bisa diam, dan berusaha menahan rona merah yang terus menjalar diwajahnya. "Su-sudah Naruto-_kun_," Ujarnya pelan.

"Ini, aaa coba punyaku !" Naruto menyodorkan sumpitnya—yang terdapat irisan 'naruto' miliknya—kedepan mulut Hinata.

Sakura dan Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya bisa melirik Naruto dengan empat sudut siku-siku dikepalanya.

Dengan malu, Hinata menerima suapan dari Naruto. "_Arigatou_, Naruto-_kun_."

Sakura hanya menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah karena suasana yang makin menyesakan ini, _'Bagaimana bisa Naruto dan Hinata malah pacaran disaat begini, lebih baik aku menolak ajakannya tadi.' _Dengusnya dalam hati. Bukan apa, ia hanya merasa canggung dengan Sasuke yang berada disebelahnya. Dan hanya bisa diam saja, itu bukan hal yang nyaman bukan? _'Aku merasa seperti obat nyamuk,'_ pikirnya.

Entah apa maksud Naruto yang terus memperlihatkan keromantisannya bersama Hinata selama mereka menghabiskan makan malamnya. Membuat Sakura cukup gondok dalam hatinya karena terus merasa canggung pada Sasuke.

Setelah mangkuk ke-5 Naruto habis, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang.

Kini mereka berdiri didepan kedai, setelah sebelumnya Naruto membayar semua pesanan mereka.

"Hinata-_chan_, ayo kuantar kau pulang," Hinata hanya mengangguk malu merespon ajakan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga pulang," ujar Sakura. _'Hah, sudah gila jika aku mengharapkan Sasuke-kun mau mengantarkanku pulang_.' Benak Sakura frustasi.

Naruto melihat Sasuke yang hanya diam saja, sampai terlintas sebuah ide. "Hey, Sakura-_chan_ kau pulang saja dengan—"

"_Konbawa._."

"—Gaara?" Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Gaara yang tiba-tiba. "Ko-konbawa mo, sedang apa kau?" tanyanya.

"Hanya berjalan-jalan," jawabnya, pandangan Gaara bertemu dengan _emerald_ milik Sakura.

Sakura dan yang lainnya masih terlihat terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto yang terdengar menyarankan 'Sakura pulang dengan Gaara saja.' Padahal bukan itu juga maksud dari Naruto.

Sementara Sasuke? Ia hanya diam menahan kesal teradap Naruto.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," ujar Gaara datar, sontak membuat Sakura tersentak dari pemikirannya.

Lantas Sasuke lansung mengambil langkah menuju kediamannya, "Aku duluan, Dobe!" ucapnya sambil terus berjalan.

Naruto hanya menelan ludahnya gugup dengan hal yang terjadi, dan semua karena dirinya.

Hinata sendiri hanya melihat Naruto dan Gaasaku secara bergantian, dia cukup mengerti dengan maksud sebenarnya Naruto saat ia menatap mata Naruto.

"Ti-tidak perlu Gaara-_kun_, aku bisa pulang sendiri." Sakura berusa menolak dengan sehalus mungkin. Karena ia merasa tak enak jika harus menyusahkan seorang Kazekage seperti Gaara.

"Tidak baik bukan, seorang gadis pulang sendiri, hm?" Gaara memicingkan matanya tajam pada Naruto. membuat Naruto membeku dan mengangguk kaku seketika.

"I-iya benar, Sakura-_chan_," Naruto segera menggenggam tangan Hinata dan memberi kode pada gadisnya itu untuk segera meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri.

"Ki-kita duluan ya, Sakura-_chan_, Gaara-_sama_." ujar Hinata ragu, setelahnya ia ditarik oleh Naruto untuk mengambil langkah seribu menuju rumahnya.

Setelah kepergian Naruto dan Hinata, tersisalah Gaara dan Sakura yang masih berdiri didepan kedai ramen.

"Ayo," Gaara berjalan lebih dulu dan Sakura pun menyusul dengan berjalan disebelahnya namun agak kebelakang dari posisi Gaara.

'_Kalau sudah begini, tak bisa kutolak 'kan?' _pikir Sakura.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam, dan inilah yang Sakura tak suka dari pria dingin. Berusaha memecah keheningan, Sakura pun buka suara. "Bagaimana tugasmu sebagai Kazekage, jika kau pergi Gaara-_kun_?" tanyanya

"Kankurou yang menggantikanku untuk sementara," jawab Gaara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalan didepannya.

Sakura hanya mengangguk seolah mengerti, walau hatinya merutuki jawaban yang diberikan Gaara. _'Setidaknya buatlah percakan ini menjadi lebih panjang sedikit.' _dengusnya kesal.

"Kau sendiri,"

Sakura menoleh saat mendengar suara Gaara lagi.

"Sepertinya semakin hebat didunia medis?" Gaara melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Tidak juga, aku masih perlu banyak belajar," Sakura merendahkan dirinya karena merasa tak enak dengan pujian tak langsung dari Gaara.

"_Kunoichi_ hebat, itu yang kusuka," gumam Gaara pelan, sehingga Sakura tak begitu jelas mendengarnya.

"Eh, a-apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak ada," Gaara menghentikan langkahnya, dan berbalik menatap Sakura. "Disini 'kan?"

Kini mereka telah sampai didepan tempat tinggal Sakura, "Ah, iya." Sakura pun tersadar dari pemikirannya yang sempat bertanya-tanya apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Gaara. "_Arigatou_, Gaara-_kun_."

"Hm,"

Sakura hendak berbalik menuju pintu rumahnya,

"Sakura."

Namun panggilan dari Gaara menghentikannya, dan membuatnya kembali berbalik menatap pria berambut merah terebut. "Ada apa?"

"Kau mau membantuku?" Gaara menatap sakura dengan mata _jade_-nya, yang terkesan lembut jika dilihat.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu?" Sakura penasaran dengan maksud dari Kazekage muda ini.

"Apa kau mau menjadi istriku?" ucap Gaara tanpa ragu, "Menikahlah denganku !" ucapnya lagi mempertegas.

Sakura terbelalak mendengar ucapan Gaara, atas dasar apa pria ini memintanya menikah dengannya? Bahkan ia tak menyatakan cinta sedikitpun.

"A-apa?" Sakura masih tak percaya, haruskah iya menampar dirinya sendiri untuk memastikan apakah ini mimpi atau nyata, eh?

"Aku datang kesini untuk mencari seorang istri, dan aku tertarik padamu," jelas Gaara.

Entah apa, tapi memang cara Gaara yang begitu datar membuat Sakura bingung sendiri. Mungkin Gaara memang tak mengerti cara melamar seseorang atau mungkin menyatakan cinta dengan benar.

"Kau melamarku, Gaara-_kun_?" Sakura berusaha memperjelas, masih ia pandangi terus jade milik Gaara yang terlihat menyejukan.

"Hm, mungkin seperti itu."

Sakura memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafasnya yang terasa berat, _'Beginikah caraku dilamar seseorang. Padahal aku selalu membayangkan hal yang romantis.'_ Pikirnya.

"Beri aku waktu," ujarnya saat ia membuka mata.

"Ya, sampai 10 Oktober, karena esoknya aku harus kembali ke Suna."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti, dan setelahnya tubuh Gaara perlahan berubah menjadi butiran pasir dan ikut tertiup angin malam yang berhembus.

"_Oyasumi._." ujar Gaara sebelum tubuhnya betul-betul hilang dari hadapan Sakura.

"_Oyasumi mo_.."

* * *

_7__th__ October-_

.

.

Seorang pria berdiri disebuah atap, menatap kesal dua orang yang sedang jalan berdua dibawah sana. Pandangannya menyipit dengan tangan yang mengepal erat.

Uchiha Sasuke, menggeram kesal melihat Gaara dan Sakura yang berjalan berdua. Apa lagi saat melihat Sakura yang tertawa lepas dan tersenyum manis dihadapan si panda merah itu.

"_Katanya ia didesak oleh para tetua untuk mencari seorang istri, mungkin ia akan mencarinya di Konoha." _Pikirannya mengingat kembali ucapan Naruto tempo hari.

'_Tidak ! Sakura jelas hanya menyukaiku. Sejak dulu begitu 'kan?' _pikirnya _'Tunggu dulu, bagaimana jika perasaannya telah berubah?'_ tanpa sadar Sasuke mengacak rambut _raven_-nya.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat katakan! Sebelum kau semakin terlambat Teme!"

Sasuke menoleh dan dilihatnya Naruto yang berdiri tak jauh dibelakangnya, ia menaikan satu alisnya, "Apa yang sedang dilakukan seorang Hokage disini, eh?" tanyanya sarkastik.

Naruto menghela nafasnya, ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan menepuk bahu pria Uchiha itu pelan, "Kau lemah soal ini, Teme!" ucap Naruto dengan seringai meremehkan.

Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto dari bahunya dan segera membuang mukanya kearah lain.

"Rebut dia lagi Teme !"

Sasuke memincingkan tatapannya kearah Naruto, "Tak perlu kau suruh, Dobe !" dengusnya kesal.

.

.

"Sudah 2 hari ini kau menjemputku sepulang dari rumah sakit, jujur.. aku merasa tidak enak padamu," Sakura berucap sambil melirik sedikit pada Gaara yang berjalan disebelahnya.

"Tidak apa, aku tak merasa direpotkan. Ini keinginanku."

Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengan ucapan Gaara, _'Gaara pria yang baik, apa aku memang harus menetapkan pilihanku padanya? Kami-sama, kumohon bantu aku..'_

* * *

_8__th__ October-_

.

.

Malam hari dimusim gugur ini langit dipenuhi dengan bintang,

Walau begitu, angin masih meniupkan udara yang dingin.

Hening, hanya suara beberapa serangga diluar sana yang menjadi pemusik bagi wanita bersurai merah muda yang kini tengah berbaring di _futon_ kecil dikamar miliknya.

_Kunoichi_ ini nampak melamun, terdengar beberapa kali ia menghela nafasnya.

'Bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan dihadapkan dengan permasalahan perasaan seperti ini,' itulah yang mungkin gadis ini sedang fikirkan.

Di satu sisi ia masih mengharapkan seorang pria yang amat ia cintai sejak dulu, namun pria itu tak pernah memberi respon apapun terhadapnya. Disisi lain ada seorang pria baik yang mengharapkan cintanya, dan mungkin ia akan bahagia bersamanya.

'_Mana yang harus kupilih?' _

_Emerald_ hijau miliknya menatap kosong langir-langit kamarnya, ingatannyapun kembali kewaktu disiang hari tadi, saat ia berada diruangan dokter miliknya dan Ino.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

.

.

"Ino, bagaimana pendapatmu mengenai Gaara?" tanya Sakura pada Ino yang kini tengah duduk sambil senyesap teh dimeja kerjanya.

Ino menatap bingung pada Sakura yang tiba-tiba menanyakan pendapatnya mengenai Gaara, ia pun meletakan kembali cangkir teh miliknya. "Gaara? Eh, kenapa kau tiba-tiba..?" Ino memberi tatapan menyelidik pada Sakura dan menyeringai curiga, "Ah, kau dan Gaara—" seruan Ino terpotong dengan intrupsi dari Sakura.

"Syhuuut, bisa tidak suaramu kau pelankan sedikit," Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Kazekage Gaara, eh? Ceritakan padaku _forhead _!" Ino kembali menenggak teh miliknya sambil melirik menunggu Sakura bercerita padanya.

"Ck, iya. Aku tak ada hubungan apapun dengannya, tapi.. ia memintaku untuk menjadi istrinya, itu saja."

BWUUFF—Ino menyemburkan teh yang tengah ia minum, saking kagetnya ia mendengar penuturan dari Sakura. Sakura sendiri hanya terbelalak melihat respon berlebih dari Ino.

"MENIKAH?" teriak Ino dan setelahnya ia berlagak seperti orang yang sesak nafas.

Sakura memutar bola matanya "Jangan berlebihan Ino_-pig_ ! aku belum menjawabnya."

"Ke-kenapa? dia itu cowo _perfect_ Sakura, kau tunggu apa lagi, eh?" Ino berdiri dari kursinya, berjalan menuju meja Sakura dan duduk dikursi yang ada didepan meja Sakura.

"Jadi itu pendapatmu tentangnya?" Sakura menghela nafasnya lagi, kemudia ia sandarkan punggungnya pada kursinya. "Aku tau ia baik, tapi..."

"Uchiha?"

Sakura menegakan punggungnya kembali saat mendengar Ino yang menyinggung klan Uchiha, dan ia tau pasti orang yang Ino maksud. Setelahnya Sakura hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya, menatap kuku-kuku jarinya diatas meja.

"Ayolah Sakura, ia tak memberimu harapan sedikitpun. Kau harus bisa melupakannya!"

'_Benar kata Ino seberapa lama pun aku menunggu, ia takan pernah kumiliki..'_

"Aku turut senang jika kau mendapat yang lebih baik darinya, Sakura."

.

.

_**Flashback off **_

.

.

'_Begitukah Ino, haruskah kumelepas harapan itu dan memilih dirinya?' _

_9__th __October-_

.

.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengumumkan sesuatu dihari ulang tahunku besok, Teme." Ujar Naruto memecah keheningan yang beberapa saat sempat melanda.

"Hn?" Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya, meminta penjelasan dari Naruto.

"Kau lihat saja nanti," Naruto hanya nyengir dan membuat Sasuke berdecak tak suka.

Kini mereka sedang berada diruangan Hokage, baru saja usai membicarakan masalah perbatasan barat yang sempat diserang oleh para pemberontak dari desa tetangga.

"Ah iya, acara puncak besok adalah festival kembang api, wah itu akan jadi sangat romantis 'kan Teme? Kau harus memanfaatkan momen itu sebaik mungkin !"

Sasuke hanya memutar _onyx_-nya bosan, "Cih, merepotkan." Setelahnya Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto diruangan itu.

Naruto hanya memajukan bibirnya, sedikit heran melihat Sasuke yang sudah seperti Shikamaru.

.

.

.

**Tok tok tok**

Terdengar suara pintu yang diketuk, Sakura mengangkat kepalanya yang sebelumnnya menunduk memperhatikan tugasnya diatas meja.

Sakura hanya memandang bosan pada sipelaku pengetukan pintu tadi.

"Sakura, jika tugasmu sudah selesai, kau langsung pulang ya. Aku tau kau lelah, jagalah kesehatanmu _forhead_ !" ucap Ino yang kini berdiri diambang pintu bersiap untuk keluar meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Iya _Pig_ kau pulanglah duluan, sebentar lagi aku selesai," Sakura terus mengerjakan tugas-tuganya dimeja miliknya.

Ino yang melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian menutup pintu ruangan dengan perlahan.

**Tok tok tok**

Terdengar suara ketukan lagi dari pintu ruangan kerja Sakura, dan terbukalah pintu tersebut.

"Jangan lupa, kau harus makan, aku tau kau belum makan sejak siang tadi!" ujar Ino dibalik pintu yang terbuka sedikit.

"Iya aku tau _Pig_, terima kasih sudah mengingatkan." Setelah Sakura berujar demikian, pintu pun kembali tertutup.

**Tok tok tok**

Sakura menghela nafas panjang, dengan bosannya ia berucap, "Ada apa lagi Ino-_pig_?"

Pintu terbuka, dan saat Sakura mendongak untuk melihat sahabat belondenya itu, ia membelalakan matanya. Terkejut karena ternyata bukan Ino yang sedang berdiri diambang pintu kini.

"Sa-sasuke-_kun_?" gumam Sakura seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Hn," Sasuke hanya bergumam sebagai respon.

"_Gomen_, ku-kukira tadi itu Ino," Sakura menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang merona untuk menutupi kegugupan dan rasa malunya.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

"Ah iya _gomen_, duduklah Sasuke-_kun!_" Sakura mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk duduk dibangku depan mejanya, "Ada perlu apa kau kesini?"

"Aku hanya ingin melakukan pemeriksaan, karena minggu kemarin aku tak sempat melakukannya." Jawab Sasuke dengan tenang, ia terus memandang _emerald_ yang bergerak gelisah.

"Oh baiklah, aku akan memeriksamu," Sakura berdiri dari duduknya dan mengambil beberapa peralatan medisnya.

"Kau bisa duduk menghadap kesini, Sasuke-_kun_?" ujar Sakura yang berdiri disamping kursi Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke memutar posisi duduknya untuk menghadap Sakura, dan Sakura pun sedikit membungkuk dihadapannya untuk menyamakan tinggi badan mereka.

Dengan ragu dan kikuk Sakura mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh kelopak mata Sasuke, ditangan kirinya sudah terdapat senter kecil untuk pemeriksaan pada mata Sasuke.

Saat sudah mendapat hasil dari apa yang ia lakukan, Sakura pun menulis sesuatu disebuah kertas yang ia letakan diatas mejanya.

Kemudian ia melakukan pemeriksaan lainnya pada anggota badan Sasuke yang lainnya.

"Kau sehat Sasuke-_kun_, hanya saja kupikir kau terlalu berlebihan menggunakan matamu. Walau kutau matamu sudah memiliki cahaya yang takkan redup, tapi tetap saja matamu juga perlu untuk dijaga kesehatannya 'kan?" ujar Sakura saat telah selesai melakukan pemeriksaan pada Sasuke, ia pun kembali duduk dikursinya.

"Hn, aku tau."

Sakura membereskan beberapa kertas yang tergeletak dimejanya.

"Kau sudah mau pulang?" tanya Sasuke

"Ya, aku sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanku, sudah waktuku untuk pulang."

"Kalau begitu, biar aku antar."

Ucapan terakhir Sasuke sontak menghentikan gerakan tangan Sakura yang sedang merapikan kertas-kertasnya, matanya melebar penuh tak kepercayaan pada sosok didepannya. _"Nani?"_

Sasuke menaikan satu alisnya, "Aku ingin mengantarmu pulang, tidak boleh, eh?"

"Bu-bukan begitu, terserah kau saja."

.

.

Berjalan berdua dengan Sasuke dalam diam, ingin rasanya Sakura memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. _'Tapi bagaimana?' _tanpa sadar Sakura telah membuang nafasnya dengan kasar.

"Ada apa?"

Suara Sasuke sontak membuat ninja medis ini terkejut dan tersadar dari pemikirannya, "Ah, ti-tidak ada," Sakura pun hanya tersenyum canggung pada pria Uchiha yang berjalan disebelahnya.

Suasanya desa disore ini begitu menenangkan, walau ramai namun terkesan damai. Dengan warna jingga mentari yang sudah mulai berlabuh diufuk barat. Dan burung-burung yang melintas untuk pulang kesarangnya masing-masing.

Sakura memejamkan matanya sejenak menikmati desiran angin yang menerpa wajahnya, ditariknya nafas panjang berusaha melegakan sedikit sesak didadanya.

Ingin rasanya pria disampingnya mengetahui apa yang ia rasakan kini.

"Besok tanggal 10 Oktober, ulang tahun Naruto tiba," ujar Sakura entah pada siapa.

"Hn," namun mendapatkan respon dari pria disebelahnya.

Sakura tersenyum lembut, "Ya, aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah khusus untuknya, bagaimana denganmu Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyanya.

Sakura tersenyum, walau hatinya meringis getir. Karena esok pula ia harus menjawab lamaran dari Gaara.

"Aku sudah membelikan sesuatu untuknya."

"Oh ya, boleh kutau apa itu?" tanya Sakura antusias.

'_Sasuke-kun, buatlah aku agar merubah keputusan yang akan kuambil besok! Buatlah aku agar aku kembali berharap padamu..!'_

Keduanya terus berjalan melintasi ramainya desa sambil bercakap singkat, menuju kediaman Sakura berada.

* * *

_10__th__ October-_

.

.

Suasana ramai terlihat ditaman yang terdapat dipusat desa, seluruh warga diundang untuk menghadiri acara peringatan bertambahnya usia Hokage tercinta Konoha itu.

Suasana terlihat begitu semarak, dengan lampu warna-warni yang menghiasi taman tersebut. Meja-meja berjajar menyediakan hidangan berupa makanan dan minuman untuk para tamu.

Raut kebahagiaan terpancar dimalam yang indah ini, semua saling menyapa dan bersanda gurau sambil menikmati hidangan yang tersedia.

Terlihat disebuah panggung, berdiri Hokage pirang yang gagah dengan jubah kagenya. Tersenyum lebar dan menyapa setiap tamu yang datang kepestanya.

Uzumaki Naruto, mulai terlihat mengalihkan perhatian dari seluruh tamu yang hadir untuk mengucapkan kata sambutnya. "_Konbawa_ _minna_, terima kasih kepada seluruh hadirin yang berkenan hadir di acara ulang tahunku ini..."

Suara penyambutan Naruto terus terdengar, sementara para tamu mendengarkannya.

Sakura terlihat hadir dengan mengenakan setelan kimono cantik berwarna merah muda susu, dengan corak bunga sakura yang tak terlalu mencolok. Rambutnyapun ditata sedemikian rupa sehingga terlihat lebih anggun malam ini.

Sakura mengambil sebuah gelas dan menenggak sedikit isinya, matanya terus melihat Naruto yang tengah memberikan sambutan pada para tamu undangan. Namun pikirannya melayang-layang memikirkan jawaban yang akan ia berikan pada Gaara, _'apa menerima Gaara, adalah pilihan yang tepat?'_ pikirannya bertanya-tanya.

.

.

.

***Sasuke pov**

**.**

**.**

Berada dikeramaian bukanlah hal yang kusuka, apalagi jika menjadi pusat perhatian. Itu hal yang menyebalkan!

Meliahat ramainya pesta, sempat membuatku berpikir berapa dana yang si Dobe keluarkan untuk semua ini?

Kulihat didepan sana, Naruto masih melakukan penyambutan untuk para tamu dengan omongan yang tak penting menurutku.

Aku melangkah ke sisi kanan taman, mengambil segelas minuman bukanlah hal yang buruk juga.

Samar kudengar pembicaraan yang menyinggung soal..., Sakura, eh?

Kutajamkan indra pendengaranku, untuk menghilangkan rasa penasaran ini.

"Kau serius dengannya, Gaara?" terdengar suara wanita yang kini dapat kulihat sosoknya, berdiri tak jauh dariku.

"Ya, aku akan meminta jawabannya malam ini," jawaban apa maksud si panda merah itu, eh?

"Ya, doa'ku selalu menyertaimu adikku. Semoga saja Sakura mau menerima lamaranmu," _Nani?_, la-lamaran!

Aku sedikit tersedak mendengar ucapan terakhir Temari, dengan cepat kumenoleh dan mendelik tajam kearah Gaara dan Temari yang sedang menggendong seorang bayi laki-laki.

Apa aku tak salah dengar? Gaara si panda merah itu melamar Sakura? Dan..., jawabannya malam ini? Aku tercengang, kuberusaha keras menutupi keterkejutan sekaligus emosiku.

Tanganku mengepal kuat, rahangku mengeras. Tak akan kubiarkan panda merah! Akan kuselesaikan sekarang juga !

Kuedarkan pandanganku keseluruh taman, hingga _onyx_-ku menangkap warna yang tak asing dimataku, merah muda!

Dengan cepat kulangkahkan kakiku kearahnya, kuterobos kerumunan orang yang menghalangi jalanku, tak peduli dengan setiap umpatan yang mereka lontarkan.

Saat sampai dihadapannya, kulihat ia sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiranku. Kutatap _emerald_ indah itu dengan lekat ia pun menatap balik _onxy_-ku. Berharap ia bisa membaca segala yang ada didalam mataku.

"Sa-sasuke-_kun_?" ia menurunkan gelas yang tadi ada didepan mulutnya perlahan ditaruhnya gelas itu dimeja yang ada dibelakang tubuhnya.

Ingin rasanya kulontarkan segala perasaan yang kini memberontak didada dan terus mendorong ditenggorokanku.

Kutarik tangannya, pikiranku tertuju pada danau yang berada didekat taman ini. Aku tak suka jika ditempat ramai begini.

***Sasuke pov end**

.

.

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura, menjauh dari keramaian.

Mata Gaara menyipit melihat gadis merah muda itu yang ditarik menuju danau oleh pria yang ia yakini adalah Sasuke.

Ia hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, dan menenggak minuman yang baru ia ambil hingga tandas sekaligus. Hatinya bergemuruh, _'Aku sudah menduganya.'_

_._

_._

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau mau membawaku kemana?" Sakura berusaha menahan lengan Sasuke yang menarik tangannya. Namun tangan kekar Sasuke terus menggenggamnya dan tak memberi sedikitpun penjelasan padanya.

Sakura semakin mengernyitkan alisnya kala ia sadar langkah mereka menuju danau yang tak jauh dari taman desa, _'Untuk apa Sasuke-kun membawaku kesini?' _pikirnya.

Langkah mereka terhenti dibawah pohon sakura yang kini tengah berguguran. Sasuke berbalik menghadap Sakura, dengan lekat ia menatap gadis yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Sasuke-_kun?_" gumam Sakura saat ia merasa tatapan Sasuke yang menajam padanya.

Sasuke terlihat menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, digenggamnya kedua tangan Sakura. Sementara Sakura masih membulatkan matanya menatap _onyx_ yang juga menatapnya.

"Jangan terima lamaran dari siapapun!" ujar Sasuke tegas.

Sakura menaikan satu alisnya, namun hatinya tercekat mendengar perkataan Sasuke. "_Nani?_ Apa maksudmu, Sasuke-_kun?_"

"Kau tau maksudku Sakura, jangan terima lamaran Gaara... jika kau membantah, akan kupaksa kau menikah denganku!" sungguh, Sasuke tak memiliki kata-kata yang bagus untuk melamar seseorang.

Sakura semakin mengerutkan dalam alisnya, _'Apa maksud si Ice man ini, eh?' _pikirnya, "Apa maksudmu, Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura kembali bertanya.

Sementara Sasuke semakin menautkan kedua alisnya, terlihat berpikir keras. Dengan menarik nafas dalam..., "Menikahlah denganku Sakura!" ucapnya.

Sakura membelalakan matanya, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Hatinya bergemuruh, jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang_. 'Ini pasti mimpi.'_

"Ka-kau bercanda?" tanya Sakura masih dalam keterkejutannya.

Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sebagai jawaban. "Apa aku pernah bercanda?"

Sakura membenarkan ucapan Sasuke, _'Hah benar, kapan Sasuke-kun pernah bercanda?' _pikirnya, _'Lagi-lagi aku dilamar dengan cara yang tak romantis seperti ini.'_ Batin Sakura _sweatdrop_ sendiri.

"Katakan iya, Sakura!"

Masih terus saling berpandangan, Sakura memanggutkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. "Hn, iya Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, ia pun segera merengkuh tubuh Sakura yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Dihirupnya aroma _cheery_ yang menguar dari tubuh Sakura.

Tanpa sadar setetes bulir air mata menetes dipipi putih Sakura, ia merasakan pelukan Sasuke pada tubuhnya mengendur. Dan ia dongakkan kepalanya menatap pria yang selama ini ia cintai. Sasuke pun tengah menatap _emerald_-nya dengan tatapan lembut.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura, membuat degup jantung Sakura berpacu lebih kencang.

**Cup **

Dikecupnya singkat dahi Sakura, saat jarak kembali tercipta, Sasuke menatap wajah cantik Sakura yang kini tengah merona. Tersenyum tipis dan kemudian ia berucap, "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

"_Aishiteru mo_, Sasuke-_kun_."

.

.

.

.

"Otanjoubi omedeteo, Naruto-_kun,_" ucap Hinata dengan suara lembutnya, ia tersenyum manis dengan seburat merah tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

Naruto yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum, ia usap sisi wajah Hinata. "_Arigatou_, Hinata-_hime_."

Mereka saling pandang dengan pipi keduanya yang merona.

"Ehemm, _otanjoubi omedeteo_ Naruto."

Terdengar suara deheman dari seseorang, Naruto pun berbalik untuk melihat siapa orang tersebut. "Sakura-_chan_?" ujarnya riang, kemudian tatapan teralih pada tangan Sakura yang kini tengan bergenggaman dengan tangan kekar Sasuke.

Naruto menyeringai, "Wah, kau berhasil Teme, eh?" godanya pada Sasuke yang kini memberikan _deathglare_ mematikan untuknya.

Sementara Sakura hanya memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan rona pada wajahnya.

"Ya ya ya, selamat ya Teme !" Naruto meninju pelan bahu kanan Sasuke.

"Hn, kau juga," Respon singkat Sasuke.

Naruto memanggutkan kepalanya, tersenyum penuh arti dan setelahnya ia nyengir lebar.

"Perhatian kepada semuanya," ucapan Naruto menarik perhatian seluruh hadirin. "Dihari yang berbahagia ini, ingin kulengkapi dengan pengumuman penting."

Naruto merangkul Hinata yang berdiri disampingnya, "Hari ini, aku, Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata resmi bertunangan!"

"waaaahhh selamat ya.." seruan dan ucapan selamat terlontar dari seluruh tamu yang hadir. Kiba, Ino, Sakura dan yang lainpun tak kalah terkejut dengan pengumuman ini, namun mereka turut berbahagia untuk Naruto dan Hinata.

"Baiklah, semua bahagia malam ini," Ucap Naruto kemudian.

Oh, mungkin tidak Naruto. Ada seorang pria yang kini nampak menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya. Gaara, memandang dari kejauhan Sakura yang kini tengah tersenyum bahagia karena pria yang berdiri disebelahnya.

"Akan ada yang lebih baik darinya, Gaara." Ujar Temari yang menepuk pelan bahu Gaara hingga Gaara menoleh padanya.

"Sejak dulu..." pandangan Gaara teralih pada Shikamaru yang muncul dari balik punggung Temari, "Sejak dulu, Sakura memang sudah mengejar Sasuke. Walau awalnya kuanggap hanya obsesi belaka, namun kelamaan aku tau bahwa mereka memang tulus saling mencintai." Ucap Shikamaru.

Gaara hanya memanggutkan kepalanya mengerti, ia sadar kehadirannya yang baru-baru ini memang tak akan bisa dibandingkan dengan Sasuke yang telah lama mengisi hati Sakura.

.

.

Pesta pun berlanjut dengan pemotongan kue tart yang cukup besar, jamuan makan malam, pesta dansa dan berakhir dengan...

"Baiklah, waktunya pertunjukan kembang api," ucap Naruto yang menggenggam erat tangan Hinata.

Kini Naruto dan Hinata tengah berdansa dengan puluhan pasangan lainnya. Tangan keduanya saling menggenggam.

"_Aishiteru_ Hinata-_chan_," Naruto tersenyum lembut.

"_A-aishiteru mo_ Na-naruto-_kun,_" dengan pipi yang merona Hinata menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Naruto, sungguh ia bahagia malam ini.

.

.

Sementara Sasuke dan Sakura, tak seperti pasangan yang lainnya yang sedang berdansa. Mereka berdua hanya berdiri dibawah pohon yang terdapat dipinggir danau yang ada ditaman itu.

**JDUAARR**

Suara ledakan kembang api pertama terdengar, indahnya warna-warni kembang api terpantul pada danau. Semakin menambah indahnya malam ini.

**JDUAARR**

Suara kembang api seterusnya berbunyi, langit malam konoha begitu indah kini. Dihiasi dengan ledakan-ledakan yang begitu cantik.

Tangan Sasuke dan Sakura saling menggenggam, keduanya menatap langit yang terhias indah dengan kembang api.

Sakura perlahan menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengan kanan Sasuke, tersenyum dalam diam. _'Maafkan aku Gaara-kun.'_ Hatinya miris mengingat pria merah itu.

Sasuke melepas genggamannya pada tangan Sakura, namun dengan cepat ia menarik pinggang Sakura untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Kelegaan kini terasa dihatinya. "_Arigatou_, Sakura.." gumamnya.

10 Oktober, menjadi hari yang membahagiakan bagi mereka. Terutama untuk pasangan Sasusaku dan Naruhina...

.

.

.

.

.

**OWARI^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yeeeeeyyyy sekarang Happy Ending ^o^/

.

.

**10****th ****October** is my spesial date^^

.

.

Spesial untuk Naruto-kun yang lagi ulang tahun, dan tentunya aku yang juga bertambah usianya pada hari ini. Selamat untuk aku dan Naruto hahaha #Plaak *ngucapin buat diri sendiri-_-*  
.

.

OTANJOUBI OMEDETEO NARUTO-KUN !

Pokoknya selalu yang terbaik untukmu Naruto-kun, semoga kau bisa cepat mengalahkan si Obito itu hahaha xD dan segera menggapai cita-citamu menjadi Hokage.

.

Dan berakhir dengan Naruhina & Sasusaku seperti fic saku ini :D

.

You are my Inspiration^^

.

.

Ok minna, saku ngebut buat fic ini, dimulai dari tanggal 7 oct kemarin. Niat banget mau buat fic spesial Naruto birthday tapi dengan konflik Sasusakugaa hahaha xD

.

.

Sekarang Saku bikinnya happy ending nih, tapi tetep ga tega sama Gaara-kun nya -_- gomen ne Gaara-kun :*

.

.

Saku harap walau fic ini terkesan datar, tapi para reader menyukainya dan bisa memberi kesan dan tanggapan pada fic ini^^

.

.

Saku sangat mengharapkan **REVIEW** dari minna-san #maksabnget-_-

.

.

SO? **REVIEW PLEASE** ! *puppy eyes no jutsu*

.

.

.

Sign

_**Saku-chan NaruFhia**_


End file.
